This invention relates to a liquid accelerator and chemical mixing apparatus and method, for inducing a liquid current, propelling and accelerating the current to move and direct objects and including a means and method for introducing gaseous or liquid chemical substances (chemicals) into the apparatus for mixing of any of such chemicals with pre-existing water and/or other liquids within a liquid containment means, for example, a ship ballast tank or other liquid container, vessel or receptacle, or other liquid containment means or environment. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for inducing, propelling, and delivering a current in ambient liquids in a natural or manmade environment, such as a container or tank, to direct and move natural objects (living or inanimate), and for mixing chemicals with the water or other liquid in a containment means by generating a water and/or other chemical, liquid flow current by the apparatus (and method) which creates a velocity head differential in the liquid environment or containment means.
The main disadvantages to any related art eductor devices currently known are their restricted abilities to provide a limited suction capacity, developing only a lower level current useful for limited purposes, such as moving rock particles in placer mining. As well, with regard to the chemical delivery and mixing related art, the cost to construct and maintain alternative mixing apparatuses in the related art for large scale mixing in tanks is a major disadvantage in such art. The apparatus and method of the present invention provides the means to induce a significant current in liquids to move substantial amounts of materials in a liquid environment in a propelling rather than suction mode and guide or direct them within the liquid current in any desired direction or location. The present invention can also provide the capacity to mix chemicals in any size container safely and efficiently, with easy access for maintenance, in a cost effective manner.